


Life Is A Ride

by Tales_of_a_noun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_a_noun/pseuds/Tales_of_a_noun
Summary: A bunch of Sanvers, friends and family minifics. Enjoy :)Submit a prompt at lionlikeschese?





	1. Joyride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers attends the newly open Supercoster ft. Supercorp

“And here we are live at the new Supercoster!” The newscaster announced as the camera panned towards him.

“As we are excited to ride the new ride, we are even more excited to have the girl who inspired the rollercoaster itself! Everyone knows her, it's the girl of steel. Supergirl!

The camera panned outwards as Supergirl walked up next to the newscaster with her bright and bubble expression.

“So how do you feel about this rollercoaster being inspired by you?” The newscaster asked holding the mike towards Supergirl.

“Oh, I am very honoured! To me, rollercoasters are one of the few things that make me feel like I am flying, apart from flying of course. I am very excited to seat it with all of you for the first time…”

As Kara finished her interview with the newscaster, those lucky few who managed to score a seat on the newly opened rollercoaster begun boarding.

Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand.

“Ready for a joyride babe?”

“Mmm I can't remember the last time I was on a rollercoaster.” Replied Maggie.

Alex and Maggie climbed into the roller coaster seats and buckled up. Maggie smirked at the sight of Lena Luthor climbing into the seat next to Kara.

“All passengers, please ensure all your seatbelts are fastened on tightly and all loose personal belongings are safely secured in the storage hatch. Please enjoy your ride on the Supercoster. Thank you.” As the speakers played, the rollercoaster started to move off, Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand.

“Scared?” Alex teased.

“Me? Pff no. I'm holding your hand so you won't be scared.” Maggie snarked back.

“Please, I am a DEO agent I don't get scared of roller coasters.” Alex playfully remarks while raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah I know, your cute like that,” Maggie playfully bantered “but I still wanna hold your hand.”

The red, blue and yellow roller coaster climbed up at an incline with a relatively slow pace contrasting to the deep drop ahead of them. The roller coaster stopped at the topmost point of the track. A moment passed. Anticipation filled the air. The roller coaster took its dive.

Both fearful and joyful screams fill the air as the roller coaster plunged downwards before transiting into loops. The roller coaster tilted preciously to one side before transiting into a corkscrew. 

Maggie tighten her grip on Alex's hand, excitement coursing through her veins. Alex shouted joyously as she too firmly held Maggie's hand as she enjoyed the ride. The roller coaster does several mare loops and another corkscrew trick before declaring and eventually coming to a stop.

Supergirl is dragged off to the side for more interviews as Lean drifted off to the side to wait for her. Alex exited the cart giggling as Maggie staggered behind her. Alex turned around as an amused look cross her face.

“Didn't know you couldn't tolerate rollercoaster rides Sawyer. Alex smirked.

“Shut up Danvers yes I can.” Maggie resorted as her stomach heaved. She ran to the nearest trash can and threw up. Alex amused look quickly turned into concern as she held her girlfriend's hair back.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked with concern as she led Maggie to a bench to sit, pulling out tissue packets and a bottle of water.

Maggie wiped her mouth and took a swig of water. “Oh boy, what a ride” she exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit a prompt on Tumblr at lionlikescheese?


	2. Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tbh my future mood goals

Maggie woke up, her fingers softly skim across the side of the bed looking for her lover, she groggily lifts her head realising Alex wasn't next to her. Alex was sitting on the side of the bed, her naked body basking in the setting sun of their apartment. The apartment was dim and it was starting to get late. Maggie watched Alex, watching her body rise and fall with every breath she takes. All is quiet.

“Alex, babe,” Maggie whispered not wanting to break the tranquil silence “Are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?”

“No,” Alex answered quietly, she looked at the traffic from her bedside window she could hear the sounds of traffic, soft from where she was sitting, the lights twinkling on the roads as dusk begins to set “Its nothing”.

Alex lay back into bed with Maggie, pulling the sheets over her waist and hitching up her knees. Maggie admired the view of Alex silhouette against the setting sun the curve of her body, the rise and fall of her chest every time she breathe, she touched her arm reliving in her smooth soft skin.

“What are you thinking about.” Maggie asked softly and gently.

“Everything, anything.” Alex answered.

“Such as?”

“It was my jurisdiction.”

Maggie laughter echo through the dark apartment.

“I can't believe we are still going to argue over that one” she exclaimed softly.

“And I can't believe that how I met you, and I don't know, we solved a case together you got kidnapped and after that we started hanging out and I guess you were cool at first then I started falling in love with you, slowly, then all at once, then when you called me out on that day… it felt as if a truck hit me and answers to unasked questions has been answered, then I kissed you at the bar and everything escalated from there.”

Maggie smiled, “Yeah, I was so stupid. I was terrified of where I thought it could lead us to.”

“Your not stupid. I am glad you took the risk”

“I am glad I took the risk” Maggie agreed

Maggie pulled Alex into her arms feeling her warm body against hers as sleep started to engulf her.

“I love you.” Maggie whispered

“I love you too.” Alex reply softly.

They both drifted back to sleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit a prompt on Tumblr at lionlikescheese?


	3. Vacation

Alex sat in a cross-legged position on the bed watching Maggie as she danced in their hotel room, she could see her brown eyes sparkle like moonstones in the dim light of the hotel lighting, she watch as Maggie's white shirt flowed with every movement she made. Maggie did a small twirl in her rain ow socks before she noticed Alex gazing at her, Maggie grined and tugged at Alex's arm prompting her to stand.

“Dance with me?’’

Alex smiled and complied, she held Maggie's hand and swayed with her to the music. Maggie pulled Alex close and bumped her hip with her own hip. Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie's waist as she continued swaying to 'Princess Diamond's by Kero Uon playing on the stereo.

"I'm so glad we manage to get a vacation." Maggie smiled.

After the latest incident where Maggie was injured. Her superior gave her the weekend off to recover from the incident. Alex managed to take time off from the DEO to company her. Together they took Alex's car and drove to the city's outskirts.

Alex smirked “Do you want to go out tonight?"

Maggie looked at the clock on the side table it was eight-thirty. She looked back at Alex who has already turn off the music and has her valuables in her hand.

"Come on we won't be far." Alex smiled taking Maggie hand.

Maggie grabbed Alex's hand and her valuables. The two women left the hotel room, walking down the hotel corridor hand in hand.

The hotel they were staying in was near a hill, surrounded by sparse greenery and was away from the city. 

Alex pulled Maggie along to the back of the hotel and followed the footpath leading to the hill.

The two women slowly made their way up the hill.

"Okay close your eyes," Alex said with excitement in her voice.

Maggie bit her lip and closed her eyes she held Alex's hand a little tighter. Alex sliped her hand around Maggie's waist. "This way" Alex whispered.

Maggie felt herself walk a little longer before Alex stopped walking and removed her arm around her waist. Maggie was still holding on to Alex's hand.

"Open your eyes," Alex exclaimed.

Maggie's eyes open and her mouth agape.

A pavilion stood at the top of the hill. Lighted candles flicker in the dark, placed around the pavilion. At the center of the pavilion was a stone table with two small stone stool. A tablecloth covers the stone table and a picnic basket rest on top of the table. Beyond the pavilion is an open view of National City lights. The colourful lights twinkle in the dark. Maggie is awe.

"Do you like it?" Alex asked with a smile on face.

Maggie nod and Alex walked over to the basket and pulled out two boxes she removes the lid to reveal spaghetti.

"Did you cook that?" Maggie asked incredulously. Alex skills in the kitchen only consist of brewing coffee and barely being able to make toast. Maggie remembered Alex once telling her about the time Kara tried to bake cupcakes with Alex. Kara ate half the batter before Alex could put it in the oven, after which Alex and Kara watch Stranger Things on Netflix and had forgotten about the cupcakes in the oven, they only realised they had forgotten about it when a smoking smell waft through the hall. The cupcakes were burnt.

“I wish but you know can't cook, presenting to you, Nonann spaghetti! It kept warm in the tin foil.” Alex said, poking the spaghetti with a fork. Maggie picked up another fork from the basket and takes a seat on the stone stool. Alex and Maggie dig into their spaghetti.

After their dinner, Alex reached into the basket and pulled out a box of the sparkler and a lighter. Alex broke the seal of the box to took out several sparklers and handed some over to Maggie. Alex and Maggie walked out of the pavilion and Alex flicked her lighter and lighting her sparkler and handing it over to Maggie. Maggie lit her sparkler. The sparklers sparkle and glisten in the dark night, candles glowed behind them. Maggie sat down her legs tucked underneath her chin Alex took a seat beside Maggie. Maggie rested her head on Alex's shoulder as she twirled the sparklers with her fingers. 

“The lights are beautiful.” Maggie sighed.

“Please, do you know what's more beautiful,” Alex says beaming.

“What?”

“You.”

Maggie chuckled as Alex press a kiss to her nose.

“Have you seen yourself,” Maggie whispered into Alex's ear.

Alex body buzzed with warmth. With Maggie's sitting next to her, the gentle breeze, the twinkling lights, the dark sky and the quiet night. Alex feels relax, she feels safe.

“Do you think I can count the lights here?” Maggie asked.

“Nah, you will be here for a long time.” Alex replied.

“Nerd”

Alex smiled.

Maggie snaked her arm around Alex's waist and snuggled into her side.

Maggie's first set of sparklers burnt out. Alex gave Maggie her sparkers and took out another sparkle to light. Both of them stuck the sparklers into the ground and Alex wraped her arms around Maggie.

The two women held each other in an embrace as the sparkers sparkle at their feet. The pavilion well lit behind them as they watch the city lights twinkling in the night.

From where they sat Alex could see the stars she points to one of these.

“Do you see that star?” Alex asked pointing to the brightest star. Maggie nodded.

“Yeah, I see it, babe.”

“The two stars below, one of them is me and the other one is Kara, when we sat on the roof talking about anything and everything. Kara pointed out the stars and told me it should be the Danvers sisters star.” 

Maggie, still leaning the side of her head on Alex’s shoulder noded.

“But the brightest star up there, that's what your eyes look like. When I acted hostile towards you on the crime scene, when we went to that fight club and you wore that black dress and when I came out to you and kissed you in that dive bar, your eyes shined just like that.”

Maggie lifted her head to look at Alex, into her eyes.

“The stars shine the way your eyes do right now.” Alex's says and Maggie can hear her earnest in her words.

“I love you Alex”

“I love you too, Maggie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit a prompt on Tumblr at lionlikescheese?


	4. High school AU: Dodgeball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dodgeball is fun. Idk I wrote this at 1 am. Hope you enjoy.

Maggie was the loveliest human she has ever seen. Luscious chocolate brown hair, caramel tone skin, voice as sweet as honey and eyes which sparkled like diamonds. Alex has fallen head over heels for her. According to Kara her crush for Maggie could be seen ‘from outer space’. Anyone with eyes at school could see the massive crush Alex has on Maggie. Anyone with the exception of Maggie herself of course.

Alex was an internal mess. Every time she talked to Maggie she would fluster and mumble, hardly making eye contact with her and abruptly cutting off her own sentences. Even being near Maggie made her feel nervous, making her fidget constantly. Alex would constantly flee from Maggie, trying her hardest not to stand too close to her but at the same time be wanting to be next to her. Alex sat behind Maggie in class and would occasionally lose focus in class observing the back of Maggie's head.

It was physical education period in Midvale High and their class were playing dodgeball. Alex and Maggie were on opposite teams which was both a relief and a disappointment to Alex.

“3...2...1... go!” the coach yelled. The sounds of shouting and bouncing dodgeballs echo around the gymnasium.

Alex regarded herself as someone who played fairly well in the game as she dodged and avoided all the balls thrown at her. She looked over the court and watched as Maggie hurl a ball over and hit one of her teammates. Maggie gave a yell of delight as Alex’s teammate grumbled and walked off the court. 

‘Wow, she got great aim.’ Alex thought to herself.

“Alright kids, new round!” the coach yelled after a short water break. The students placed down their water bottles and took up their position on the sides of the court.

The whistle blew and the game started up again. Alex picked up a ball, analysing the court for an exposed target. She dodged several balls flying towards her before hurling her ball and eliminated her target. Alex bent over to pick a dodgeball rolling near and as she stood up a dodgeball flew into her head hitting her like a brick. Alex fell over, landing on her butt. Bells started ringing in her head and she felt woozy from the hit. 

“Who on earth throws that hard?” Alex thought.

The whistle blew and the game seized to a stop. Alex made out two pairs of shoes running towards her.

“Alex are you alright?” her coach asked, concern laced in her voice.

“Shit, Alex I’m so sorry. I was trying to aim for your shoulder and you didn’t stand up fast enough and I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

Alex thought she was going to pass out, partly from the pain in her head and from the fact that Maggie was kneeling next to her with her hand on her shoulder. Alex could feel Maggie touch burn through her. She shrugged off Maggie’s touch and Maggie pulled her hand sharply as though she has been burnt.

“Alex, does your head hurt?” the coach asked.

“Somewhat I guess.” Alex reply.

“I’m so sorry,” Maggie said softly.

“You should go to the nurse’s office to get you an ice pack,” the coach said “Maggie could you bring Alex there? Also, young lady, you need to watch your strength.”

“Okay Miss Holland, sorry.” Maggie answered meekly.

“Alex, can you stand?” 

Alex pulled herself up to her feet as she followed Maggie out of the gymnasium and into the quiet hallways.

They walked together down the hallway.

“How on earth do you throw so hard?” Alex grunted.

“I’m so sorry, sometimes I don’t know my own strength,” Maggie responded nervously.

They reached the nurse’s office and Maggie explained the situation. The nurse took a look at Alex’s head and found a small bruise beginning to form. “You’ll live but I’ll get an ice pack to help with that bruise.” the nurse said as she breezed out of the room. The room was silent, only the sounds of the ventilation filled the air as Alex and Maggie sat together on the couch. Alex could feel herself tense up. Alas, Maggie noticed.

“Alex are you okay?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah. I’m. Fine. Ha. Why do you ask?” Alex stuttered.

“You’re tense,” Maggie stated.

“No, I’m not.” Alex shot back indignantly.

“Then what’s wrong? I already apologized. Do you hate me or something?” Maggie asked harshness colouring her voice. Alex felt herself whither internally.

“No! It’s not!” Alex tried to reply as reassuring as she could.

“Then?” pressed Maggie.

Alex looked into Maggie’s gaze and felt herself burn up internally. She dropped her gaze and looked away flushing red.

Maggie watched as Alex’s cheek flushed red. “Oh,” she thought “OH”.

Maggie recalled the past conversations, the stuttering, the avoidances, the clinginess, the way Alex would pass her items shyly. She looked back at Alex who has taken a keen interest in a loose thread dangling from one of the cushions on the couch.

“Alex, do you have a crush on me?” Maggie asked tentatively. 

“Mmm, nope,” Alex said

“Okay.”

Alex turned around and faced Maggie “Okay yeah I do but I don’t think you would be interested. I mean you are so pretty and smart and independent and strong…” Alex began to ramble.

“Yeah, I think the same way about you,” Maggie said cutting her off.

“What?”

“I like you.”

“I like you too.” 

They both gaze into each other eyes. The door of the nurse’s office swung open and they broke eye contact.

“Okay, here’s the ice pack. You may return to class.” the nurse said.

“Thank you, nurse Alison.” Alex and Maggie said in unison as they both got off the couch and made their way towards the exit.

Alex and Maggie walked down the corridor. 

“Are you free after school?” asked Maggie

“Should be, why?” answered Alex.

“Hang out? We can do homework together or something. Try out that new ice cream shop that opened down the road.”

Alex felt like combusting internally.

“Okay.” Alex preened.

“Come on let’s get back to class, physical education would have ended by now.”  
The two girls walked to their desks.

“If all it took to confess to you was a ball to the head I would have jumped in the path of every ball you threw,” Alex commented.

Maggie laughed and it was the prettiest sound Alex has ever heard.

She was a gay mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go now, thanks for reading.


	5. Maggie is injured!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets injured during work, Alex patches her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Maggie gets hurt at work and tries to hide it from Alex. Alex fixes using her doctor skills.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Maggie dropped her work bag on the couch. Exhaling, she padded her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She yanked out a tomato, some carrots and celery and placed them on the counter. She took a potato from the potato basket. Washing the ingredients, she pulled out a chopping board and begun to wash and - with practice ease - diced the vegetables.

Alex’s key scrapped the lock as she set foot in her apartment. She locked the door and went to deposit her duffle bag in their bedroom. She shuffled tiredly to the kitchen. 

Maggie dumped her chopped vegetables into two different pots on the stove and begun to add vegetable stock to the pots.

“Hey, babe.” greeted Alex.

“Hi, how was work?”

A quick chaste kiss.

“It was okay, just paperwork and some lab tests. You?”

“Had to stop a street-side brawl. The usual.”

“Mmm, are you making stew?”

“Yeah, could you pull out yesterday's beef chunks from the fridge. Dump it into one of the pots.” Maggie said. 

Alex pulled the beef chunks from the fridge and watched was Maggie added the appropriate amount of spice to the stew. The aroma of vegetable stew filled the air. Alex tipped the small bowl of beef chunks into one of the pots. She placed the bowl in the sink before wrapping her arms around Maggie's waist, snuggling into her shoulder.

Maggie yelped, pulling away from Alex’s grasp. Alex jerked back alarmed, pulling her arms back to herself, concern etched on her face. Maggie bit her lip trying to stifle the sound of her pain.

“Maggie? Are you injured?”

“Nothing I’m fine.”

Alex felt Maggie sides and felt the bandages around her waist.

“That doesn’t seem fine.”

She tugged at the hem of Maggie’s shirt, eyes seeking permission from Maggie to view under her shirt. Maggie sighed and nodded her head as she stirred the pots and turned down the flame on the stove to a simmer. Alex lifted Maggie shirt up to view a layer of bandages, she could see a hint of dried blood on the bandage. Alex sighed.

“What happened?”

“The perp had a knife. I was careless. It was just a shallow cut only eight stitches.”

“You need to change your bandages.”

Maggie placed a lid on the pots and set a timer for two hours.

“Okay, shower first yeah?”

After their showers, Alex pulled up a first-aid kit they had in their home and sat on their bed waiting for Maggie. Maggie padded up to the bed in sweatpants and in one of Alex’s shirt which was too big for her.

“Can I see the wound?”

Maggie lifted up her shirt exposing her lower abdomen. Alex breathed in sharply. Next to the knife wound was also a bruise the size of a fist, it was red with shades of purple around it.

“Maggie…”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Alex got off the bed and walked to the fridge and pulled out an ice pack.

“Here.” Alex gently pressed the ice pack to the bruise. Maggie held it in place.

Alex continued and busied herself with the antibiotic ointment. She squeezed the ointment on a cotton swab and gently dabbed it closely around the stitches with medical precision. Maggie winced.

“Do you need painkillers?”

“The doctor told me I would be fine without it.”

“There is a new bottle of Ibuprofen in the cabinet if you need it,” Alex said as she held a gauze in place at Maggie’s wound and tapped it down with medical tape. She kissed the skin above the tape. Maggie gave her a small smile.

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

“I love you. Take care of yourself yeah?”

“Yeah.” Maggie smiled.

The timer for their stew went off. Alex smiled giving Maggie a peck on her cheek.

“I’ll get us food.”

Alex pulled out two bowls from the kitchen cabinet and ladder the stew from the pots into the bowl. Vegetarian stew for Maggie and beef stew for herself. With a spoon in each bowl, she brought it up to Maggie. Maggie reached over the bedside and pulled out her laptop.

“Netflix?”

“Yeah!” Alex answered passing Maggie her bowl of stew. Maggie propped the ice pack against her stomach as she received the stew. Alex sat down next to her cross-legged.

“Continue where we left off?” Maggie hovered the cursor over the TV show.

“Yeah.”


	6. Coffeeshop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take it and go I hope you like it

Alex Danvers will admit it, she is a coward.

There is a new barista at Noonan’s, and Alex can’t seem to function properly around her.

“Hi welcome to Noonan’s, what can I get you?” the cute barista asks smiling as she flashes her dimples.

“I… um…” Alex freezes “ Would wish to get a cappuccino.” she gets out, “With extra chocolate shavings” she adds for good measure.

“Okay, one cappuccino with extra chocolate shavings,” the barista scraws Alex’s order on the side of the cup, “for?” she asks raising an arched eyebrow.

“Alex.’’

The barista passes the cup to a coworker. Alex reads the barista’s nametag: Maggie

Alex steps to the side as the barista, Maggie, attends to the next customer.

Every time Alex places her order of coffee, she tries and fails at making small talk as the words she wants to say would always get stuck in her throat.

Several weeks past and Alex has seemed to have fallen into a new morning routine. Get up, get ready for class, head down to Noonan’s to get her coffee fix, sit in Noonan’s for an unnecessarily long period of time, go to class. Maggie has gotten used to Alex, knowing what her regular coffee order is.

Alex sits towards the back of the coffee shop with her laptop open in front of her pretending to study. Actually, she just wants to see Maggie. Maggie seems to carry an aura of independence and competence, in the coffee shop her personality feels demure. What would she know, Alex chides herself, she has never talked to her before besides their short exchange of coffee orders. Alex wishes they could talk but she didn’t know how to start a conversation with a complete stranger, so she did the most of what she could do, by sitting in the coffee shop and trying her hardest not to stare at Maggie.

It was a fine Friday morning and Alex was just sitting down in Noonan’s trying to finish up a lab report before heading to class, she occasionally stole glances at Maggie and felt guilty for acting a creep. A hand pushes Alex’s laptop shut. She looks up to find Lucy Lane, her friend, standing in front of her.

“Good morning!’ chirps Lucy as Alex groans.

“What? Not happy to see me” Lucy pouts.

“What are you doing here?”

“To get my coffee of course, what other reason?” Lucy asks innocently. “You know, I realised that you have been hanging around Noonan’s a lot recently. Why?”

“Nothing, I just realised that the ambience was good for studying.”

“You have been buying your coffee here ever since you join the university and only now you realised that the ambience is good here?”

“Well forgive me for not being observant enough.”

“Aren't you a science student shouldn’t you have to be observant?”

“What is it, Lucy?” Alex sighs, she can sense Lucy shenanigans a mile away. Lucy smiles and sits on the stool on the opposite side of the table

“I think you have a crush on the barista.”

Alex who just took a sip of coffee nearly spits it out.

“What no I don’t” she shoots back at Lucy.

“Ahh but she is defensive,” Lucy notes as she plays with the single sunflower in a vase on the table.

“Pff I’m not.” Alex denies.

“Oh okay, cause I have been thinking of asking her out. She is very cute you know. I was wondering if I had competition.” 

Alex's heart drops to the stomach.

Lucy slaps her arm “So you do have a crush on her!” she exclaims. “You look horrified.” Lucy laughs loudly, attracting some attention from nearby patrons. Alex hides between her palms turning red with embarrassment, she realises that Maggie is looking at them from the counter, she feels mortified.

“Have you talked to her?” Lucy asks.

Alex shakes her head.

Lucy dramatically sighs “Why do I have to do everything for you” she stands up as Alex reaches across the table to grab her arm. 

“What are you doing?” Alex hisses.

“As much as I love teasing you about your non-existent love life, I still want my coffee, are you trying to deny me of that.”

Alex lets go of her arm “Don’t do anything stupid” she warns.

“Sure,” Lucy says as she walks away from the table towards the counter. 

Alex begins typing on her report again. Moments pass as she realises that Lucy coffee order was taking a bit too long. Alex looks up only to see Lucy and Maggie chatting.

“By any chance are you gay and single? My friend over there seems to have a crush on you. She is usually more confident but you kinda scare her.” 

Alex upon hearing this buries her face in her hands and places her head on the table as she wishes for death. She doesn’t lift her head off the table even after she feels Lucy presence in front of her again holding a coffee cup and a chocolate danish.

“She wants you to talk to her.” Lucy states.

Alex lifts her head off the table “What?”

“Go. Talk to her, she is getting off her shift. I’ll watch your stuff.” Lucy smirks.

Alex stumbles out of her seat and makes her way to the side of the counter where Maggie was zipping up her bag. Maggie glances up at Alex and smiles.

“Hey, Alex right?” Maggie says.

“Yes… Hi… Maggie” Alex preens.

“You seem really cool, wanna hang out sometime?’’ 

“Yeah, okay.”

Maggie slips Alex a piece of tissue with a number on it.

”Text me, I’m free tonight if you are,” Maggie says with a smirk walking away leaving Alex standing at the counter.

Alex walks back to the coffee table clutching the tissue in her hands. Lucy finishes off her chocolate danish and brushes the crumbs on her hand onto the plate. She looks at Alex’s hand and laughs.

“You got her number! What did she say?”

“She told me to text her… and that she is free tonight.”

“I hope you are free tonight.”

“I am, but what should I text her?”

“Give me your phone you’re hopeless.”


End file.
